Catching Up to You
by Shikra-Chan
Summary: Continues where the manga finished. Because stories live on after the last page is turned. Mostly YukixMachi with awesome minor character backup.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoy my YukixMachi nonsense. It picks up where the manga finishes, although my timeline is probably riddled with inaccuracies. Anyways I'm not sure if I'll make more chapters or not, so don't hold your breath, but if I do, then expect some minor pairings and probably more of the old "School Defense Force". Man I love those guys._

* * *

Ch.1

**Just Drinking Tea  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Slender fingers held tightly onto a shiny silver key, as brown hair was tussled by a light breeze. The girl had been standing in front of the apartment building for just over half an hour now, looking through the ground to ceiling glass doors to the warm foyer within. It was a nice building. Shiny. Modern. _Of course_. The girl slapped her frozen cheeks quickly, willing herself to get focused. Gritting her teeth, the girl pushed the door open and once inside stamped her feet to get rid of the cold. Excellent. She had made a move. Hopefully she wouldn't spend another half hour working up the courage to move over to the elevator. She wondered briefly how long exactly it would take her to get to her boyfriends apartment.

"_Here's the key to my new place. You can come over anytime you want," _was what he had said.

The girl looked down at the key in her hand dubiously. Was it _really_ okay? She didn't want to seem like a needy girlfriend, checking up on him constantly, or invading his space. He had just moved in, so he probably would want to get settled in before receiving guests, right? And he'd just started university; he'd be too busy to see her anyway. She'd just annoy him.

It was this kind of thinking that had prevented her from dropping by so far, despite the open invitation of three weeks ago.

"Machi?" A familiar voice came from behind her, causing a small blush to creep onto her face.

Machi turned around slowly to see a young man with delicate features holding bags of shopping, with a surprised look on his face. Snow was melting into his purple tinged hair, and his thick woolen scarf was slipping off his neck, threatening to fall off entirely.

"Y-Yuki-senpai… I was just um… what a surprise seeing you here." Machi flustered, waving her arms around as though they would offer the explanation she couldn't.

Yuki grinned and walked closer, dropping the shopping so he could cup her face in his hand. Their lips were only a hairs width apart when his voice dropped to a volume usually reserved for secrets. "Not really, since I live here. And since I'm not your senpai anymore the honorific isn't really necessary."

Embarrassed by the close contact, and flushing a much brighter shade of pink, Machi made up for it the only way she knew how- by bursting into a somewhat irrational rant on why senpai was a perfectly acceptable term to keep using.

Yuki just kept smiling indulgently in his usual calm manner, and picked up the shopping again while shepherding Machi into the elevator.

The door shut, and Machi and Yuki stood beside each other silently- neither daring to make eye contact. There wasn't much room in the elevator, and Machi was intensely aware of the side of their bodies pressing against each other, even if their bulky winter clothing and the bags of groceries were in the way. If Machi had actually looked up at her boyfriends face she would have seen a blush to rival her own, which would indicate he had been sharing a similar thought. But as it was, both kept their eyes firmly fixed on metal door in front of them. The door opened and Yuki cleared his throat nervously, gesturing for Machi to go ahead of him. "Well this is my floor. The apartments first on the left. It's a bit of a mess right now- I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by."

Ah. She knew it. She was in the way, her being here was probably throwing off all his plans for the day. As if sensing what she was thinking, or maybe just reading the drop in her expression, Yuki added hastily, "But I'm really glad you did. I've been wondering when you were going to visit." Yuki opened his door revealing the horror within. Piles of dirty laundry lay over what may have possibly been furniture, and take-out boxes created mountains on an already littered table. World War 3 wouldn't have explained the state of the room. In fact, trained soldiers could have gone missing in here for months and never find their way out to civilization again. The sight was enough to give grown men bad dreams about laundry-monsters for weeks. It would have been a challenge even to the cleaning-wonder of Tohru. At the very least Yuki had the decency to look shame faced. Cleaning wasn't exactly his forte. That and cooking.

But Machi didn't even bat an eyelid. Her apartment wasn't much better. "Where's the kitchen?"

Yuki pointed into the distance. "Er… somewhere between the leaning tower of dirty plates, and that sinister looking collection of garbage bags. Have I mentioned how my apartment's a bit of a mess?"

Machi strode bravely in the direction he had pointed, and set about helping putting away Yuki's groceries. In the meantime Yuki tried his best to straighten the place out, and even managed to find a teapot hidden under an old TV guide. After cleaning it out he put on some tea, and helped Machi pack away what was left in the shopping bags.

Before too long they were comfortably drinking tea around a recently tidied table, getting caught up on what the other had been up to since they'd seen each other last.

"So you're enjoying your studies then?" Asked Machi, before blowing the steam off the top of her cup and taking a sip.

"Well, it's only just started so it's mostly been introductory classes. We're going to get more into the course content next week probably. The lecturers have a reputation for hitting their classes hard in the second week."

"You don't look too concerned about that." Machi grumbled, his expression too calm for her liking. Yuki had the habit of being good at just about everything he tried. He had always been top of the class, with little effort. He laughed lightly in response, which succeeded in pissing her off, and ended with a cushion being thrown at Yuki's head.

"And what about you? Last year of high school is important- have you been working hard?" Yuki teased.

Machi blushed, and sought refuge in her tea. "Of course. I said I'd catch up to you, didn't I?"

A soft expression fell on Yuki's face as he watched Machi's fringe fall over her eyes in an attempt to conceal her flustered face while her small hands pulled the warmth of the cup closer to her lips. _Cute._ He thought, before replying simply, "Yeah."

Her eyes flickered up to meet his, surprised by the strange timbre in his voice. Their eyes locked there and Machi felt like the whole room had suddenly become much warmer. Yuki didn't quite understand the flood of emotions that had built up inside him, but he felt himself leaning over the table close to Machi. His heartbeat was now beating loudly in his eardrums, and he was almost certain she could hear it too. Machi unconsciously found herself leaning in response, her lips parting slightly and her eyes still unable and unwilling to move away from his intoxicating gaze. "Machi-" Yuki began to whisper, with a catch in his voice.

"My god what a dump! HEY! Yuki! Are you alive in there or do I have to begin the corpse hunt?" Interrupted a loud impulsive voice.

A shadowy figure wound its way through the mess then paused at the sight of Yuki and Machi.

"Ooooh. I see. I'll come back later then. You naughty boy Yuki." The voice said slyly.

Machi spurted out a mouthful of tea, and turned angrily on the intruder.

"Hello Manabe." Yuki replied wearily. "We were having tea, did you want to join us?"

Manabe smiled knowingly, "Oh… _tea_. Sure. You two don't need to act so shy around me, just say the word and I'll be out of your little love nest, leaving you to get back to your… _tea_ drinking session."

Machi punched her half-brother in the gut, and stood up to fetch a third cup.

"I don't remember telling you my address." Yuki began conversationally.

Manabe was still bent over double recovering when he gave his muffled reply, "I got it from the Commander."

"Ah." Yuki took a sip of tea. "Of course. How is my brother by the way?"

"Oh. The usual. His shop is doing well. In fact he wanted me to ask you why those boxes of freebies he sent you were returned unopened. He put all his heart into making those outfits for Machi. So cruel." Manabe shed a few crocodile tears.

"Please tell him to stop sending me things." Yuki replied tersely.

"Alright, but he won't listen….. Man that guy is classy." Manabe said admiringly.

"The word 'class' should never be used in the same sentence with my brother."

"So cold! He even found you this apartment!"

"I suppose he isn't a complete waste of space." Yuki amended. He did feel more fondness for Ayame these days. Especially now that he lived so far away.

Machi clunked a cup in front on Manabe and shot him a glance filled with the promise of a severe beating if he made any more insinuations. He smiled back at his half-sister idiotically in an attempt to look innocent.

"Anyway Machi, I haven't heard from you in ages. How's school now that you're all Presidential?"

"President? Machi, you didn't tell me you're the student council president! That's awesome!" Yuki interrupted.

Machi looked uncomfortable and mumbled, "It's nothing. The school wanted this year's president to have experience in last years council, and since Nao refused I got the job."

Manabe's eyebrows shot up, "That chibi Nao refused? I would have thought he'd be dying for that position."

Machi shrugged, "Well he's taken on extra study classes and he's got a part-time job."

"Workaholic." Manabe nodded. "Still. I thought that stick up his-" somebody coughed "-was up way further than that. Good on him."

Machi shrugged again, while Yuki said, "Still I think we should celebrate. Where do you want to go for dinner Machi? My treat."

"BBQ!!!!!!" Shouted Manabe, jumping into the air enthusiastically, before pulling out his mobile, "Gotta invite Komaki. And we mustn't forget the Commander. Do you think we should invite Chibi-suke and Kimi, or would that be rubbing it in? Ah whatever, I'll call them too. Your treat you said?"

Manabe got punched.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I fixed up an error pointed out to me in the last chapter by BerliozII (I feel fancy writing shout outs). Thanks for that! As always I depend on you guys to point out my inadequacies until your bitter medicine gives me super powers or I die trying. I'll leave another author note at the bottom of the page, so that's something to look forward to. Skip the story if necessary. _

* * *

Ch.2

**Speaking Up**

* * *

Machi felt awkward. All these people clustered together around the yakiniku table, all laughing and getting along. How did they do it? The conversation flowed so effortlessly between them- a current she couldn't catch. First of all she wasn't sure of what she would say even if she could get a word in before somebody cut her off. The main culprits of this were Kimi and Ayame, both of who didn't seem at ease themselves unless the conversation was revolving around them. Even so everyone fit in somehow. Nao would jab in occasionally with an angry retort or correction, while Manabe was buzzing about teasing his usual targets and sharing love-love eyes with his girlfriend…. who was too absorbed in making sure the meat was cooked properly to notice anything other than the most direct flirting. Even Yuki had come out of his shell. He had a way of grounding all the eccentric personalities. Machi wondered if he knew that he had this effect. The voice of reason when things were going too far, the enforcer of threats when Manabe's banter crossed the line, but even when he did lose his cool for a few menacing seconds he reverted back to a calming influence automatically. It was a little bit sinister if anyone was being honest with themselves. Definitely a huge contrast from the public image he had back in high school. The funny thing though, was how despite his influence, he found himself going along with some ridiculous plans he wouldn't have gone near with a ten foot pole a few years ago. When had it begun, Machi wondered, this change in Yuki? He looked almost carefree these days. Every crack in his princely persona made her fight back a smile. It definitely sparked her curiosity. What type of a person had he been hiding beneath his distant smile and lonely eyes? Every new discovery was a precious treasure which she catalogued away into her heart. It made her want to find out more and more. Of course it also shone a mirror right back at her. What effort had she made to come out of her shell? Let other people get to know her? If she couldn't even talk freely amongst these people- people that might possibly be classified as… well… friends? Then she wasn't making much progress at all.

"Machi, what do you think?" asked the soft voice of Yuki, from her right side. His eyes looked directly into hers curiously. Machi always felt nervous when he looked at her like that… like he actually cared what she had to say. Nobody had cared about her opinions before.

"Uh. Uhm well…" What was he asking her about? Machi mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to what everyone was talking about.

"Oh Machi wants to- right Machi? Come _on_ everyone let's go. Kimi is _bored_." Kimi posed in what she thought was a heartbreakingly cute pose, with eyelashes batting at full feminine force. It was scary.

Manabe gasped. "I am _shocked_ Kimi. Trying to direct the course of a majority vote by sidestepping Machi, and using your feminine wiles so that we wouldn't notice. _Appalling_. I shall never look at you the same way again."

Ayame stood up slowly and purposefully, with a regal air. Drawing himself up to his full height he stretched his arms out as though he wanted to encompass everyone still seated. His voice held the kingly ring of authority, as he declared, "The wise words of this young man should be heeded by all. The majority vote is a time honored tradition- but besides that is an even more pressing point. Seduction techniques are tools that should not be used so carelessly. It is up to beautiful people such as us to refine our hold on the hearts of mortals. To float like the butterflies on the winds of unbridled passion, and use that blissful breeze to our own advantage. Never forget dear people, to practice your arts daily so that you will not end up in the same situation of poor lovely Kimi-"

Yuki looked away with a jaded expression "For a moment there I actually thought you were about to say something responsible brother. I guess I have to blame myself for believing you might actually have something of worth to say instead of suggesting that-"

"Kimi's crime was getting caught." Dawning understanding crossed Kimi's face. "I see. I will practice."

Manabe gasped. "I do not believe it. Kimi admitted she needed improvement. THIS IS A MOMENTOUS DAY."

"Oh hush. I am much more mature now that I'm a college student. In fact, it could be said that I have won twice the amount of hearts that I gathered during high school since starting the semester. Clearly, my attitude isn't the only thing that has matured." Kimi finished this by sighing heavily- which accentuated her heaving chest. It had indeed grown, leaving Manabe to mutter about her possible future as a porn star.

"In any case let's review the votes." Nao said, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand in his strict business like manner. "Three votes for yes from Ayame, Kimi, and Manabe. Two votes for no from Komaki and me, leaving Yuki and Machi as the deciding votes"

"Komaki you traitor," sniffed Manabe, "Your supposed to pick my side. I'm your _boyfriend_."

"Well… I'd rather stay here a bit longer. It would be a waste of all the new meat we ordered….after all." Komaki lowered her eyes apologetically and dipped a piece of beef into some tare.

Manabe sighed good naturedly and shrugged, "Well whatcha gonna do? She's too cute to argue with."

"Okay, so Machi are you for or against us all going to karaoke?" asked Nao, who desperately hoped she'd say no so that he wouldn't be forced to sing publicly.

"Oh…well I vote…." Machi mumbled looking at Yuki for some clue as to what he wanted to do. His expression stayed frustratingly neutral. She would have to make her own mind up then. Well she had been berating herself earlier for not making an effort. "….yes. I guess… karaoke could be….fun."

"Majority goes to KARAOKE!!" sung Kimi, Ayame, and Manabe in chorus, while Nao groaned and Komaki gazed wistfully at the unused ingredients.

Manabe, Kimi, and Ayame jumped to their feet and raced out of the restaurant with Komaki close behind while Nao was dragged, leaving Yuki and Machi behind to pay the bill.

"What were you going to vote for?" asked Machi.

"I'm not telling." Yuki smiled infuriatingly. He flicked through his wallet and emptied most of the content onto the table top. "Well that's the last of my savings gone."

Yuki held out his hand for Machi, which she took shyly. They left the restaurant in an orderly fashion, following their friends down the street. It was getting late; streetlamps flickered on in the half light as they walked past, and puddles of melted snow reflected the sakura trees that lined the path. Winter had been having trouble letting go, and it was already April- spring was suppose to have started. Then again it _had_ been an uncommonly cold winter. It was strange to see both sakura blossoms and light snow falling simultaneously. Strange but very beautiful. It wouldn't last much longer though, back at Machi's place winter had cleared up for good. The drip of melting snow off the end of branches, and the dissipation of grey clouds into navy blue sky whispered that spring was taking over. Machi couldn't help but feel glad that the days of flawless snow carpets were almost gone. Although she had improved over the break, she still felt uncomfortable at the sight of such perfect things. Give her oil tinged puddles any day. Machi smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Yuki curiously.

"I'm not telling." Machi's small smile became a mischievous grin. Yuki thought it suited her. In any case it was infectious.

"Hurry up you two. Music waits for no-one!" came an impatient cry from up ahead. Manabe was waving his arms around wildly as Nao tried to disappear into the walls of the ominously titled 'Sweet Happy Melody Karaoke'. Ayame was mysteriously absent from the group and Kimi and Komaki had gone in before the rest to hire a room.

The room itself was cozy, and the girls had bought more snacks than was probably healthy. They were almost through a song when everyone walked in, and had tears welling at their eyes.

Manabe threw himself behind a couch and covered his head with a cushion. Nao scrunched his eyes as he tried to drag out what he knew of the song from the darkest pit of his memories. His eyes shot open wide as he realized with horror, "Oh god…. This is that theme song to-"

The song ended, and Kimi and Komaki hugged each other bawling their eyes out, "-remember the finale? When…when…" Komaki couldn't finish her sentence so overwhelmed with emotion. "And he said he loved her, but he lied cause he really loved…." Kimi sniffed and Komaki joined in tearful unison, "… her _sister_, who was on the sidelines _all along_."

Manabe peeked from over the couch and looked about skittishly, "Is it over?"

Nao edged away from the feminine wreck heap on the floor, and offered a hand to help Manabe up. "My sisters used to watch that god awful soap opera. When it finished I thought I'd never have to listen to another screech-filled chick freak-out again…. And then they bought it on DVD. Bad times." Manabe lunged at Nao, gagging him with the pillow. It was too late.

Komaki and Kimi's head turned around slowly, eyes glazed over unnaturally, mouths moving as one. "It's. On. DVD?"

"Now you've done it," muttered Manabe, while Nao recovered from the cushion attack.

Yuki interrupted before things turned ugly. "I guess it's boys singing next. Any takers?"

Manabe grabbed Nao around the shoulders in a manly embrace. "As the only men we have no choice Chibi-suke. Let's sing."

Yuki delivered a painful karate chop to Manabe's head.

"So mean Yun-Yun. You know I think you're manly. Really. With a capital 'M' for macho. Still it doesn't explain all the mascara….."

Yuki followed up the karate chop with a kick aimed straight for his jaw, which made him see double for a moment.

"Sorry, sorry… your eyelashes are _naturally_ long and girly."

There was a severe boxing of the eardrums which almost rendered him deaf.

"Manabe, I think you better shut up or you'll get brain damage. Worse than you already have," scowled Nao.

"I see you are burning to get singing. A solo then!!" Manabe declared, causing Nao to turn deathly white.

"Revenge for that DVD comment. Komaki will buy that cursed series as soon as we get home now." Manabe whispered so only Nao could hear. "Do your best Chibi!" He encouraged at a more far reaching volume, patting Nao consolingly on the back before turning to flop on the couch.

The night progressed and everyone got more and more carried away singing. Machi even had a few turns, although she was so quiet that they had to keep turning up the volume. It was discovered that Nao actually had a nice singing voice after all, but nobody told him and Manabe teased him mirthlessly about being tone deaf. As the evening began to wind down a knock at the door caused Yuki to get up and answer.

And then slam the door.

"Brother! I come bearing gifts! Alas, the door seems to have shut. Let me in so I can clutch you to my-"

"There will be no clutching." Yuki said flatly.

"Alright! The Commander's back!" Manabe jumped up and let Ayame in.

"Isn't it a little bit sad that someone who is supposed to be an adult is spending so much time hanging around with students?" Nao asked dryly.

"Not at all! I am remarkably youthful in appearance. I'm sure nobody passing by would realize we are of different ages. Besides, I consider it my duty to shepherd young lives with a tender hand. Who else can guide you through the rocky roads of adulthood, but an older and more mature presence? And that brings me to my gift!" Ayame swung a picnic basket into view. It was white painted wicker with a cute little handle. A corner of red and white check table cloth peeked out the side.

Ayame lifted the lid revealing a large sake bottle.

"We are all underage," Nao dictated- a stickler for the rules as always.

"You have to learn to relax Chibi." Manabe grabbed the bottle and started pouring generous helpings out around the table.

"Oh my, oh my. Is it really okay for Kimi to drink? You big strong boys might take advantage of me." Kimi said in a breathy, scandalized voice which everyone ignored.

"Nao is right, none of us here are allowed to drink legally." Yuki said, snatching the bottle away from Manabe.

"So we drink illegally. And it's not like it's for no reason. This is in celebration of Machi being student body president. We can't make a toast to her health and happiness with apple juice. It would be unlucky." Manabe snatched the bottle back.

Ayame nodded his head in approval. "Well spoken. Never fear dear Yuki, because I your loving brother would never let you fall astray. With adult supervision you shall properly celebrate the success of your beloved. I would not let your reputation be sullied. I would rather subject myself to a thousand piercing swords than let a bad word be spoken of you. Surely Yuki, you would not deny this small long standing _tradition_, of goodwill and confirmation of hard work? Then it's decided! Everyone take a glass!"

Somehow everyone found themselves unwittingly pulled into Ayame's rhythm.

"Just _one_ glass everyone. After this the sake _goes away_." Yuki glared at Ayame pointedly.

"To Machi!" Ayame announced grandly, raising his glass in the air.

Glasses bumped into each other with a bell like ringing, as everyone joined the toast. And the liquid was gulped down. Nao coughed and spluttered and his face burned bright red. "Poison. You've poisoned….." And he collapsed in a drooling puddle. Machi was kind enough to prop his head with a pillow.

"I had no idea that Chibi was such a light-weight." Manabe laughed.

Ayame crossed the room and flicked through the book which contained the song lists, then took it upon himself to start a new round of karaoke. Nao was quickly forgotten. As everyone became absorbed in the musical fun, nobody noticed Ayame topping up their glasses by the picnic basket.

With the warmth of alcohol tingling pleasantly in her cheeks, Machi was feeling a little light headed. She was also feeling braver. Liquid courage and all that. Before the next song started she stood up, and clearing her voice Machi began to speak.

"Me being president wasn't really anything worth a toast of anything. It should have been Nao after all. And well… I don't think I would have accepted if it hadn't been for everyone. I don't know what you all think of me but, well, you have all helped me so much. When I became part of the Student Council last year I didn't really know my half-brother that well, or anyone at school. And since then I've come to know even more people, like Komaki and Ayame. I've come to not mind you all being around. Maybe I'm normally quiet, or destroying things, and maybe the only reason I'm saying all this is because I've never drunk any alcohol before and I feel a little bit tipsy, but if it weren't for you all I would be asleep in my apartment right now with nothing to look foreword to and with no-one to look foreword to seeing. So yeah. I think… that is what I wanted to say. And that I'll be trying hard this year to get to know you all better." Machi sat down awkwardly.

Kimi jumped up from the other side of the table and caught Machi in a drunken hug, words running together, "You're so weird and less pretty than me, and sometimes you scare me a little, and I'm jealous because Manabe and Yuki pay more attention to you, and sometimes I forget that you are there because you're so quiet and I'm paying attention to other things, but that was the best speech I've ever _ever_ heard."

Komaki nodded and stretched out a sisterly hand to hold Machi's own, "I've always wanted to get to know you better too. Manabe speaks so highly of you, and I've always wondered what type of a person you are. Sometimes you have the most thoughtful expressions and-"

Ayame took Machi's remaining hand and held it to his lips, "Sweet maiden, I have always known you possessed a pure heart. Please become my sister in law."

Yuki dragged Ayame's hand away from Machi's, and fumed to cover his blush, "Can you please not say weird things, especially while looking like _you're_ proposing."

"Out of the way Yun-Yun, I want a turn talking to my sister." Manabe snatched Machi's hand from Yuki, and gave her some unprecedented brotherly advice, "Machi. Remember to have fun this year at school. Don't study too hard."

Machi snatched her hand back, "This is attached to me you know. I'd like it to stay that way."

So all in all it was a good night out. Stumbling out of the 'Sweet Happy Melody Karaoke' at about 1 in the morning, the gang headed to Yuki's apartment- Everyone except for Ayame who was impervious to alcohol, and had absconded from responsibility sometime earlier, saying something along the lines of "Bye kids. Ayame is going home to have grown up time now". Nobody was quite sure when that had happened since the events of the night were getting fuzzy. In any case, nobody was willing to trek back to their houses (which were quite a way from Yuki's) or catch public transport at their state at that time.

As Ayame would have said, "Group intoxication brings you closer to each others hearts."

* * *

**A/N:** _I really hope you didn't skip the story to read this author note. I was obviously joking. Anyways, I've fallen victim to one of the classic fanfiction devices. In my defense: Alcohol is cheaper than truth serum. And a hell of a load cheaper than fairy magic. Or meaningful plot. Ah well.. I feel that I've ignored Yuki and Machi too much in this chapter. I'll try to insert some more fluff next time. I also feel like I didn't properly take advantage of everyone's drunkenness.... it felt somehow wrong to mess with them too much. Don't fear- next chapter will have a continuation of intoxication. But with a small dollop of plot in the mix. How is this possible you ask? Stay tuned._

_**Glossary and Info: (in case you didn't know) **(and no... I probably won't have one of these every chapter. You people have to learn about google)  
_

yakiniku- _Japanese style BBQ in which you cook your own food on grills provided by the resteraunt_

tare- _dipping sauce_

chibi-suke- _chibi (most of you should know this already) means short/small and suke makes it manly. _

sake- _(again, you probably know this) alcohol derived from rice _

...

Winter ends in Japan around February, but in some areas in Japan it's cold for much of the year anyway. Since the manga says that Yuki moved to a place that takes a while to get to, I figured why not someplace toward the snow region in Japan. Of course I don't name places because then I'm bound to trip myself up later down the track, and I don't want it to be too hard for Machi to visit. This is Furuba world. Suspend your disbelief.

The drinking age in Japan is 20. None of the characters are 20 yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** These rascally characters are getting away from me, and it's requiring all my energy to keep them straying OOC. I think they're doing it on purpose. I guess you guys will have to be the judges. Enjoy! (Oh.. and I think I'll go over the last few chapters and give them pretty titles. Yes: I should be doing some actual writing, and No: I'm not going to procrastinate forever.)_

* * *

Ch.3

**Trying for Honesty**

* * *

Yuki's apartment may not have been the most welcoming place to collapse, but it was better than nothing. Nao (having been half dragged down the street) was set up in a rare mess free corner with a spare pillow, while Manabe had declared the futon he had uncovered in a dingy linen closet was now his property. Kimi had taken the liberty of stealing Yuki's bed, and through some unspoken understanding between them all that the girls would be sticking together and _away_ from the boys, Komaki had joined her. Surprisingly the two had found themselves getting along with each other quite well- something Kimi was unused to, having never had many female friends. It may also have been the alcohol. The group fell asleep pretty much as soon as the sleeping arrangements had been made, leaving Yuki and Machi the only ones still awake, seated side by side at the kotatsu.

"I really am sorry about all this Machi… I should have been paying more attention to what my brother was doing."

"It's okay, I also should have known better than to drink anything that Ayame passed to me."

They sat in sleepy silence both internally reprimanding themselves for the folly of trusting Ayame. It did seem though, that he hadn't snuck them much more alcohol than what was needed to get them loosened up. Yuki didn't really want to know why he had done this, but suspected that his brother had been hoping for a much more dramatic turn of events. Again… Yuki didn't want to know what that might have been. Machi yawned and her head drooped to the side slightly, resting against his shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy from the drinks, and she was much more relaxed compared to the stiff posture she usually held. Yuki's head was buzzing pleasantly drowning out most rational thought, but a nagging thought at the back of his head was warning him that he should go to sleep as soon as possible and _faaaar_ away from the adorable, vulnerable girl that was practically falling asleep on top of him………but not yet. He hadn't seen her in so long.

It was ironic, that after years of wanting to be free of the Sohma's, of Akito, and most importantly his curse, he now felt so lonely without it. The weeks of living alone had also made him realize just how used to having other people around he was. Even when his mother had abandoned him at the Sohma estate, he had the company of Akito. As horrible as Akito had been as a child, and despite the trauma and cruel words that had been thrown at him, Akito had still _been_ there. And as much as Yuki had feared Akito, he had also formed a desperate need not to be abandoned by yet another person. But Akito had still been only one person. And while maybe never totally alone, the feeling of loneliness had always been on the periphery waiting for any chance to make itself known again. So when it wasn't loneliness it was the anticipation of being alone. Until Tohru. Yuki smiled to himself. His first friend. If it wasn't for her, Yuki was certain that he wouldn't be able to sit here like this with Machi. Tohru had gently guided him to finding himself, never getting impatient or angry with his slow progress. Always supportive, often at her own expense, and helping him to open his eyes to the way things could be if he was honest with his feelings. But even Tohru couldn't undo all the damage of his childhood. It ran too deep. Still, if it hadn't been for her presence, he had no way of knowing how his life would have turned out. Yuki's eyes flickered up to Machi's. Tohru had guided him out of his cold isolated world, but she had never quite understood him. Despite her friendship and warmth, and even her uncanny way of seeing into the heart of people's problems, in many ways, Tohru still saw Yuki as somewhat of a prince. And if Yuki was honest, he had been a little selfish in not wanting to disappoint her. But Machi had seen right through him.

How was it, Yuki often asked himself, that of the billions of people in this world, Machi had appeared right in front of him and seen what nobody else could? Like there had never been any pretension or misinterpretation to begin with? How is it that she saw him- Yuki: just a boy. And seen that he too was suffering in his own way? And then, as nervous as she was, and as unused to connecting with other people as he was, she had stretched out her hand. And he had taken it wholeheartedly. But it wasn't just that. With Tohru he had only ever been receiving her kindness, but with Machi he had something to offer back. And this made all the difference. That he could be of vital importance to someone. That he could be needed by Machi in a way that no one else could be. They had found _each other_. And with every smile she sent him, every nervous quake in her voice when she spoke to him, and with every blush that was caused by him just being there, Yuki felt himself being saved over and over again. Yuki brushed back a loose strand of Machi's hair, finger's lingering across her cheek.

Machi's already rosy cheeks were darkened a deeper red under the blush that had crept over her with Yuki's touch. "W-what is it?" she snapped her head up, embarrassed and unsure.

"You." Yuki replied simply.

Machi softened and closing her smaller hand around his, kept it there against her blushing face. She never knew what to say at times like these, and wondered if she would ever be able to express to Yuki all the things she felt. She was still unsure of what he might think if she did. 'Love' wasn't a word that either of them had used before, and it felt like a much too important word to have said and then discarded. She couldn't help but feel a coward in many ways, but with both of them being so new to this, a slow pace wasn't so bad. She was getting braver day by day, and if he would wait for her, one day she'd tell him everything. Yuki was caught in a similar train of thought, although he was wrestling with an issue that ran deeper than just his feelings for Machi. Or maybe it was because of his feelings.

Since he had recognized what it was he felt for her, he had wanted to tell her about his past. About Akito, the Sohmas, his mother, Tohru, the curse- everything. He felt that if anyone could understand, that she would. Machi had already opened up about her past, despite how difficult it must have been for her to be so vulnerable. In many ways, Yuki felt that Machi was braver than he was. He had had the help of Tohru to get to the place where he could relate to people normally, but Machi had done it mostly alone. He stroked her face tenderly, wanting to speak but unable to do anything other than these small gestures. He felt so helpless. Machi noticed the change in his expression, and squeezed his hand tighter. "Really Yuki, what is it?"

It was Yuki's turn to blush. She had dropped the "senpai". When she said his name like this it sounded so much more… intimate he supposed. Her face was closer to his now, the alcohol in both their system's stripping back the boundaries people usually kept.

So he couldn't help it really, when he blurted out, "I'm a rat."

Yuki inhaled sharply, and jerked his hand out of hers. He had said it. He tensed himself in anticipation of what she might say.

Machi shook her head purposefully and reached for his hand again, "I don't think you're a rat."

He could have just let it go as a misunderstanding, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop. He wanted her to know properly. People had found out his secret before, but never had he felt close enough with anyone to share it freely. He accepted her hand, but avoided her eyes.

"I mean that I _used_ to be a rat. My family was once cursed to hold the spirits of the Juunishi. I contained the rat. I..I don't quite know how to say all this…" his voice dwindled off, and his eyes darted quickly to Machi, to see how she was taking this. She had a serious and thoughtful expression, but apart from that it was hard to determine what she was thinking. At the very least she was still listening, waiting for him to continue.

Yuki took a deep breath and continued, more nervous now than he had ever been before, "Whenever I became too weak, or if embraced by a female I would transform into the rat- it was the same for other Sohma's cursed like myself. So we had to learn to stay away from normal people. And then there was Akito…" Yuki clenched his teeth, and shook his head to calm himself, "Akito is the head of the Sohmas, but for us Juunishi she was so much more... a god. And we were all bound- trapped into our obedience to her. And she could be cruel. When I was young she…." Yuki stopped again, the pain there was still raw even after so many years, and even though Akito had, in her own way, repented. He would tell Machi about it one day, but it was hard enough sharing his old secret.

He picked up his story at a more recent point. "Do you remember when I called and asked you to meet me in the city that last time?"

Machi nodded. Of course she did, it was then that they had officially become a couple. A lot of things had happened, some of which she hadn't quite understood, but it looked like she would be getting the full story now.

"As you came towards me… that was when the curse was finally lifted. I can't fully explain how it felt to be free at that time, but one of the thoughts foremost in my mind was, "I can be with Machi now." And this is thanks to Tohru's effect on every cursed one of us. She can change anything I believe." He laughed uneasily, not knowing how Machi was taking all of this.

"I know this must be a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for just dumping all of this on you all of a sudden. I'm just glad that you listened."

No matter what her reaction, Yuki knew that he couldn't run away. She would have every right to be frightened or repulsed, and he wouldn't argue with her. He would wait forever if she needed the time. Machi said nothing for a long time, but she still held his hand and she made no move to get away. Yuki couldn't meet her eyes.

"I can't lie. What you've told me is…. impossible, but I can see that you meant every word. I'm glad you told me even this little bit of your childhood, and I can't imagine how it must have been for you… but I just can't believe it." Machi looked down at their interlocked fingers, and held it up for Yuki to see. "But I.. I c-care for you v-very much Yuki."

Yuki drew the nerve to meet Machi's eyes and he saw that tears were gathering and threatening to trickle down her face. He couldn't comprehend her reaction, and it was only when a tear did fall that he unfroze and wiped it away with his free hand.

"Machi…" he whispered, and held her tightly against his chest, trying anyway he could to comfort her. To embrace her like this was something that only a little over a month ago he would have thought impossible for him. So while he hated that she was crying because of him, he couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness that they could hold each other in this way. Machi clenched the material of Yuki's shirt in her fists, and silently let her tears flow down her cheeks to dampen Yuki's shirt. Still unsure of what to do Yuki kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" against her hair. Eventually she broke away from his warmth, and wiped her face with her sleeve as best she could.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Machi closed her eyes briefly. She didn't know much about Yuki's past but it was clear that this Akito person had been a terrible presence in his early life- enough of an influence for Yuki to believe such things about himself. Machi did not hold a lot of stock in the supernatural, but she did understand that Yuki was hurting and had been for a long time. But she also could see that Tohru Honda had helped him through much of this pain, and once again she found herself wanting to meet the girl in person. She must be quite remarkable. Her eyes opened again to see Yuki's concerned, but still wary face.

The curse had been such a part of his life that it hadn't occurred to him that she might not believe him. It was a little strange that this undeniable part of his existence could be questioned. But of course, for any one used to the way the normal world works it was going to be hard to accept as truth. So the very fact that Machi was still sitting here, crying on his behalf, and listening to his story without scorn was an enormous thing. Maybe one day she would believe him but for now the thing that was concerning Machi the most was not the curse, but how Yuki had been treated throughout his life.

Yuki reached out hesitantly to touch her cheek again, and was surprised when instead Machi leant close, pressing her lips gently against his own. In unthinking response he found himself leaning into the kiss, matching her slow yet steady rhythm, thoughts trapped on Machi and how indescribably soft she felt. Yuki's heartbeat went crazy, he hadn't had time to prepare himself against this kind of closeness. Machi was just as surprised with herself- she hadn't planned to kiss him, but when he was looking at her so tenderly, and with that unsure vulnerability in his eyes as though he still half expected to be pushed aside- it seemed impossible not to. Entwining her arms slowly around his neck, she tried her best to erase the loneliness of his past, before her courage failed her completely. When Machi finally broke away, she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her parted lips, a sound that Yuki was all too aware of. Machi laughed self-consciously, and remembered that even though everyone else was asleep there were still people around. When Yuki could get his voice under control again he mumbled, "I know I'm being selfish, but please remember to visit more often." As an after thought he added, "Next time I'll make sure my brother isn't around."

Machi nodded, and smiled up at him. Neither mentioned anything more on his childhood or the curse, but neither did they intend to drop the topic for good. Machi yawned and felt the sake in her system win the battle in favor of sleep. Just meaning to close her eyes for a bit before joining the other girls, Machi rested snug in the arms of her boyfriend, both of them wrapped up in the warm kotatsu. Yuki meant to shake her awake any second, but she looked so peaceful that he would feel mean moving her, and by the time his eyelids grew to heavy to keep open, he forgot why she needed to go in the first place.

Early morning light eventually trickled through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating a snoring Manabe, Nao who was frowning even in sleep, and in the next room Komaki and Kimi curled up on the bed. And if you were to look in the small living room, behind a mountain of laundry and to the left of the tower of old T.V guides, you would see two peaceful figures sharing the comfort of a kotatsu, totally oblivious to the dawning of the new day.

* * *

_**A/N:** Was a bit nervous about writing this chapter. I haven't written much romance before, not to mention the added dimension of Yuki (somewhat) sharing his past. Hope it didn't burn anybodies eyes out._ .;


End file.
